The Beast Within
by ahhpleezeninja
Summary: Kahlan and Richard are kidnapped by an unexpected foe. Richard is given a potion which strips him of all reason. There is only one thing on his mind, Kahlan. Kahlan is rendered helpless and cannot stop what is to come. Read more to find out! DARK-FIC!
1. Kahlan in Captivity

Title: The **Beast** Within

Author: ahhpleezeninja

Rating: M, Sexual Context and Language

Author's Note/ Spoiler Alert:

Disclaimer: If I owed any of them, I'd be really happy But I don't so, I'll just borrow them. :D

Kahlan woke up with a pounding headache. Her muscles were sore and her face hurt. She didn't want to open her eyes but she knew that she

had to in order to think clearly. Then, with a jolt, flashes of the previous night appear into her head.

_Zed and Cara had gone to sleep. Richard taking the first watch. Kahlan stayed awake listening to the pacing of Richard._ He always paces when he's tired_ she thought. Looking up at the stars, listening to Richard's feet go to and fro, Kahlan begins to drift off to sleep. Then, against the stillness of the air she hears the ring of the sword of truth pierce through the air. Zed and Cara where knocked out, not hearing the commotion or feeling the danger surrounding them. Kahlan rises up and runs to Richard to help him in the battle. Nine hooded men come running into the clearing, some with daggers, the others with ropes. It was clear, they meant to capture them. Kahlan took the men to the left since The Seeker was battling the men on the right. One man comes towards Kahlan._

_ "Well, well well isn't the Mother Confessor just a joy to look at" says the man, just before he charges forward, with a look of menace on his face. Kahlan blocks his attacks and nearly has him defeated until another masked man comes behind Kahlan and manages to put the rope around her neck. Kahlan uses her dagger to stab him in the leg which makes him go down, loosening his hold on the rope. The previous masked man comes back, trying to keep Kahlan down in her moment of weakness but before he can strike, the Mother Confessor has a hold onto his neck. The world stops and there is no one but the Mother Confessor and the masked man. Kahlan releases her power feeling it consume and destroy the man's soul. Kahlan let's go of his neck and feels her body get a little weak. _

_ "Command Me Confessor" the masked man says. _

_ "Go help the seeker" Kahlan says and getting back into the battle. Kahlan is in one on one battle with another man who has a sword. They engage in battle when she feels a rope wrap around her wrist. A man with a rope managed to wait until Kahlan had an open spot to capture her wrist. She turns 360 degrees trying to pull the man forward so she can let loose his hold o n the rope but another man with a rope comes and manages to wrap the rope around her waist, pulling until the Mother Confessor falls to the ground with a thud. Kahlan struggles but then the world goes blank after she is hit across the face with the hilt of a sword. The last words that reach Kahlan's ears are "Mistress" and the sound of Richard calling her name._

Fully awake now, Kahlan looks around the room. She is in a dungeon, with the only light coming from a square in the ceiling covered with bars.

By the angle the sun hit the filthy room, Kahlan knew it was mid-day. She didn't know how long she been there, or who were captures. Kahlan

wondered if Zedd and Cara knew that she was taken and if they were searching for her. She wondered what happen to Richard, if he was alive,

he was with Zedd and Cara, How long it would take him to find her. Kahlan didn't want to think whether or not Richard was still life. Her body

was already sore, obviously her captures weren't so caring with her while she was passed out. She felt like she been kicked in multiple places

and dragged a long distance for a long period of time. Worst of all, she was raised 12 inches from the ground, shackled by chains, naked. Blood

was dripping down her arms from the metal cutting into her wrist. It reminded her of when Richard was captured by the Mord'sith. He had told

her of how he was suspended just as she was now, and how he would be suspended like this all day, beaten over and over again. Kahlan just

hoped that she didn't have to endure beatings, she was already sore and in pain.

The dungeon smelled of grass and sweat, obviously she wasn't the only victim to see the ugly inside of this dungeon. There were blood

handprints on various places on the walls. Metal chains came out of the walls. There was no question about it Kahlan Amnell, the Mother

Confessor, was in a torture chamber. Before Kahlan could begin to wrap around the situation and how she was going to begin to get out of it, a

loud bang comes from the other side of the door. The dungeon also seem to be very well locked and protected it, just another obstacle that

Kahlan would have to go through in order to get out. The dungeon door opened and in walked a man, a man Kahlan had hoped to never see

again.


	2. The Cost of Past Discretions

Kahlan saw the wicked grin on his face and wondered why she hadn't seen this coming. After being split into two personalities, Confessor

Kahlan, the all duty no compassion side of Kahlan, confessed him and took him as a mate, according to Zedd, because he met the qualifications

to sire the next confessor. Fyren, he was reeking havoc again and apparently, the Mother Confessor was in his line of site.

"It seems you remember me, Mother Confessor. I am not surprised, I did have you beneath me welcoming me into your body to get you with

child." Fyren said, a wide grin on his face. He apparently was enjoying having the Mother Confessor, stripped naked and hung up like a piece of

meat. Kahlan had her confessor face on. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of her embarrassment. He didn't know that she had no

memory and the fact that she didn't made her more ashamed of what she did. She was embarrassed to have been with a man, this man, any

man, that wasn't Richard, the man she loved and the only one she could imagine giving herself to, her virtue to.

"What is the matter Mother Confessor, Gar got your tongue?" Fyren said walking into the dungeon. He openly and boldly raked his eyes all

over Kahlan's body. He smiled, happy that she had bruises all over her and enjoying the very feminine qualities that the Mother Confessor had.

Kahlan kept her eyes on him watching his every move. She damned him to the Keeper for looking at her, looking at body parts that no one was

to look at, no one but the man she would consummate with. That man was Richard and Fyren was looking at things that only he was suppose

to see. Raising her head high, trying to feel confident and non-uncomfortable that Fyren was looking at her with lust in his eyes, she said

"What do you want?" Kahlan said, talking down to Fyren, as if her were a piece of excrement coming out of a cow's ass. Fyren lost his smirk

and walked up to where the Mother Confessor was hanging, to back-hand her across her face. Blood squirted out of Kahlan's mouth, from a

gash where Fyren's ring, in the shape of claws, ripped into the skin of her bottom lip. Kahlan gasped at the pain, stunned but not surprised

that Fyren hit her. She was tied up, he could do whatever he wanted with her, except take her virtue. That was the only thing she could keep,

but that didn't mean that there weren't other ways to defile her spirit, her dignity and her body.

"It would be wise if you didn't talk Mother Confessor, I have a lot to say but not a lot of time to do so. So listen. I didn't like that you confessed

me, or that you took me off the throne at Aydindril, so now I am going to make sure you suffer. I would be the one to, honor you in the highest

form" Fyren said while running a hand over the Mother Confessor's breast and giving her a smirk due to the disgust and repulsion written all

over her face. "But if I do, my soul will belong to you. So instead, I have another to do it for me."

Kahlan tried to wrap her head around what he was saying. She knew he meant that he wished he could control, take control her body until she

was nothing. He couldn't because he would get confessed. Kahlan also tried to make sense of what he said when he declared that he had

another to do it for him but due to being suspended in the air and back-handed so hard that all the breath in her lungs left, she couldn't fully

understand what Fyren was saying.

Fyren walked away from Kahlan and one of the guards outside the dungeon pushed a masked prisoner toward him. Fyren pushed the shackled

at the wrist prisoner on to his knees and gave Kahlan the most evil smile she had ever seen on a man's face. Kahlan looked at the prisoner. He

was completely naked, minus the shackles on his wrist which were behind his back, and the bag over his head and he had a necklace dangling

from his neck. A necklace? Kahlan looked more closely and saw that it was a bone with writing on it, hanging from a string. Bone? Richard! She

would recognize that one of a kind necklace anywhere. Oh no, spirits! Richard had been captured. No doubt he had fought to save her, in thus

being distracted, he got captured himself.

"Richard!" Kahlan said trying to determine whether or not Richard was okay. He had bruises all over his body just as she did. Richard made no

comment, still on his knees, panting hard. Fyren looked like he was about to leave, so Kahlan screamed

"What did you do to him?" Fyren turned back toward Kahlan and his smirk just grew 10 fold. Fyren walked up to Kahlan until they were but a

breath apart and said

"Hm. I wasn't going to tell you what I had in store for you but I think I like this session of Question and Answer. Richard is going to be the one

to _worship _you, since I can't do it. You see, I have a very interesting potion, called Zan'nin Kedamono. In rough translation it means Ruthless

Beast. This potion turns the most caring man into a monster. It would make a monk commit murder. And my dear and lovely Mother Confessor, I

have given your _love_ the potion. If you think that having your love kill you is a ache in your heart, that is the least of your fears. You see, the

reason it has such a name is because it truly brings out the evilness in a man. This potion would make a devoted husband rape his wife, take

her without any scruples, any care to her pleasure or her pain. He would take and take and take until she is nothing. Do you get it now, Mother

Confessor? Your Seeker, almighty righteous Seeker has been stripped of his principles, his inhibitions just by a vile of this potion. His instincts,

the instincts deep within all of us, the ones that lay underneath the surface of conscience, have been arisen. Your Seeker, will not care of your

screams and cries of him to stop, he will go and go until **he** has had enough and then if it suits him, he will kill you. And best of all, you will

confess him. You may not want to but you will, the moment he enters you, your power will be unleashed and his soul will be destroyed. And

don't think that he will then be your willing slave. The potion over powers the magic of confession, he won't be a devoted love slave until the

potion sweats out of his system and that takes 24 hours. In which after his time is up I will come and take him away, kill him and then, kill you,

if you are not already dead. Not only will I get my revenge but I will make more than myself happy when word gets out that the Mother

Confessor is dead. "

With these words, Fyren un-shackles Richard and pulls the mask off of his face. He steps back as Richard raises from his knees and looks

around. **Richard looks around the room, not knowing where he is. But he sees Kahlan hanging in front of him and the only thing that **

**comes to his mind is **mate.

Kahlan sees Richard rise and notices that he is aroused. So it is true. Richard is know under the noroi, the curse. Her first time, with Richard,

with anyone, was not be the way she wanted to remember. Richard would rape her and she would confess him. And even confessing him

wouldn't save her from torment of seeing Richard in such a horrid light. Oh spirits, give her strength!

Kahlan looked at Richard and saw how the potion was effecting him physically. His eyes where white, his pupils nothing but a dot. Kahlan

couldn't look away. Her Richard of quiet laughs on warm afternoons, the one who loved her with all his heart was gone. He was under very

powerful magic, magic that even her love couldn't save him from. Kahlan watched him as he seemed to catch his bearings.

Richard shifts his eyes to Kahlan and Kahlan is entranced, trying hard not to fear the man she was horrified at what was to come, but also

fascinated at seeing Richard naked head to toe. Richard looks up and down Kahlan's body before looking her in the eyes., and Kahlan sees the

first effect of the potion on Richard. Richard's pupils are now red and have gone back to their original size, while the rest of his eyes has gone

completely black.

The maddening desire not only evident in his loins but now evident in his stare, Richard walks toward Kahlan never takin his eyes off of hers.

**He walks to where she is suspended and the sight of her just makes him more aroused. Richard is face to face with Kahlan and he is **

**panting hard. Richard grabs locks of Kahlan's hair and pulls her head back.** Kahlan just waits, dreading what was to come..

**Richard sniffs Kahlan's face**, his mind so primitive that he has been reduced to only using his senses. **He sniffs Kahlan all the way down to **

**her neck. He reaches down to her collarbone and then licks his way back up to her face in swipe. **Despite Kahlan's deep set fear, her body

reacts to his lick, the touch of his tongue on her sensitive skin. Her nipples get hard and Richard's eyes watch in fascination.

"Even if you fear him Mother Confessor, your body cannot deny what it wants" Fyren says before making an evil laugh. Fyren was there

watching the exchange, waiting to see the Seeker take the Mother Confessor, without a care or thought. He was anticipating the look of pain

on her face, especially when she released her power and destroyed the Seeker's soul. Fyren was snapped out of his dark thoughts by a growl

that is coming from deep within Richard's chest.

Richard still has his hand wrapped around Kahlan's locks, but his eyes were on Fyren. Fyren could see rage in Richard's eyes, obviously he not

happy that Fyren was still there. **Richard wanted Kahlan all to himself, he wasn't in the mood, never would be, to share, and he was going **

**to fight to have her. **Fyren wouldn't usually give anyone privacy, he took pleasure in voyeurism, especially when the woman was unwilling. But

he didn't want the Seeker to take his anger out on him. The potion also gives the person who consumes it immense strength and Fyren had no

doubt that the Seeker would kill him just to stake his claim on the Mother Confessor.

"As much as I would like to see the Seeker defile you and be confessed shortly after, I will not stay. Your Seeker's wrath isn't something I want

to deal with, my revenge is." Fyren turns to leave but with a smirk turns back around and says to Kahlan, " You are not the first, Mother

Confessor. With other subjects, they did not like the scent of another predator on the skin of their prey. It brought out the jealousy from deep

within them and let's just say the results were disastrous and bloody. Ha ha ha ha! I will see you at sunset tomorrow Mother Confessor,

hopefully, enjoy your night with your Seeker, alone." " With that Fyren walks out of the dungeon, locking it, leaving behind Kahlan to be alone,

with Richard.


	3. Cries of the Cruel

**He watches as the man leaves the room and he rejoices. He can finally be with his mate. He understands this urge, this undeniable need to **

**mate, to mark her as his own, to possess her, this is his life mate and he knows that he can't wait. He turns his eyes back to his mate and **

**sees her with her eyes closed. He moves in closer her to smell her and he smells Lust, but the smell that is overpowering is the smell of **

**her fear and desperation. He doesn't understand why she would be afraid him. He gets an ache in his chest he doesn't understand, his **

**mate wants him just as much as he wants her, but she is afraid. He makes a sound of confusion in his chest and his mate opens her eyes. **

**He sees water coming from her eyes and watches it as it runs down her cheek, underneath her chin. He laps at the water wondering why **

**it's coming out if her eyes. He tastes sadness and gets confused more. His mate seems to be telling him something but he can't understand.**

** He looks into her eyes and sees fear, fear directed him. The ache in his chest is greater than the ache in his loins and he doesn't know how **

**to make her fear go away. The panic in him rises but through distant memories, memories he can't decipher and doesn't understand he **

**knows a way to calm his mate, make her unafraid of him. He begins to runs his hand down her hair. His mate flinches and he knows that he**

** is petting her hair too hard. He tries to lessen the pressure he uses while smoothing out her hair. He moves her hair over her shoulder and **

**he notices how there is a dark spot on her. He moves his eyes back to his mate's face and sees the black spots he had overlooked before. **

**His mate is covered head to toes in various places, with black spots. **

** He doesn't know why but he doesn't like them. He makes a sound of distress and his mate closes her eyes again. He looks at her face and **

**then the bruises and wonders if he did this to her. If he had been rough with her and he hadn't known it. He inhales the scent left on her **

**face and sees a man hit his mate. He growls at the image and steps back. His mate as open her eyes and is looking at him still with fear **

**and now with confusion. He whimpers, sorry that he scared her and sad that he can't tell her, communicate with her. He can't sense her in **

**his head, he can't tell her why he is mad. He doesn't know how to make things closes his eyes and goes by his instinct. Not the one telling **

**him to claim his mate, the one telling him to sooth her. He leans forward and watches her eyes go wide. His mate doesn't understand that **

**he means to sooth her. To somehow show her without a link that he is not there to harm her. **

Richard leans his lips towards Kahlan's, and Kahlan watches him in wonder. Kahlan tried talking to him but the potion must leave him incoherent

to human speech because he only looked at her. For the past few minutes, his mood has ranged from anger and frustration to what looked like

confusion, sympathy and sadness. Kahlan can't trust her eyes though. Richard is under the effects of the potion, he couldn't possible care that

she feared him while she lusted for him and felt love towards him. Kahlan doesn't understand why Richard would run his hand down her hair,

and soften his touch when she flinched. Kahlan doesn't understand why Richard is putting his lips towards her.

The Moment his lips touch hers, Kahlan forgets all thoughts. Spirits!, how she loves it when Richard kisses her, but they could never go beyond a

peck, in fear that the will forget themselves and give into their passion. Richard seems to be trying to pry her mouth open, by licking her lips and

biting them lightly. Kahlan complies with Richard's silent demand and opens her mouth. Their lips touch and the more their lips touch , the deeper

they kiss each other. Kahlan feels the passion rise in her and embraces it without question or reason, too wrapped up in the sensation ,

_forgetting why she was afraid or why she was sad. She kisses him back, feeling __**him in her head. She rejoices at finally finding her mate. She **_

_**moves her lips against his more forcefully silently begging him to take her, claim her, possess her. In her head she hears him comply**_

_** and he releases her mouth from his. **_


	4. Tender PAssion Between Mates

**He moves only his mouth from his mate's, not moving where his body is brushed up against hers. His hands are still at his sides, having **

**never touched her while he soothed her fear. He looks into his mate's eyes and sees that their is a physical change to her. **

** _She looks at him with black, filled with red, eyes. She sees his surprise and his joy at being able to communicate with her. She can also_**

**_ see that his lust is becoming unbearable, that like she, he longs to claim her as his, to feel her howl out in pleasure when he makes her _**

**_his._**

**He is happy that he can sense her, in his head. He moves forward and wraps his arms around her body, as softly as he can muster and puts **

**his head against hers. He tells her through their link how sorry he is that she is in pain and that he will try to sooth her.**

** _She tells him that she is fine, but that she wishes she could be let down. She says that the metal orbs around her wrist hurt._ **

** He looks up at his mate's wrist and realizes that she is hanging by her arms. He growls in frustration of having his mate like this, when she **

**does not like it. Also at his shame for not noticing her discomfort before, he was still trying hard not to grab her and claim her. He did not **

**want to see fear again in his mate's eyes, it disturbed him, made his chest hurt greatly. He puts his hands on the metal orbs and squeezes**

** them. They turn to dust beneath his hands. He grabs onto his mate's hands, easing her to the ground. **

** _She is now on the ground, leveled with her mate. She cries out in relief for being out of the metal orbs but whimpers in pain when her _**

**_mate puts down her hands. She feels his panic, he thinks it's him causing her harm. She reassures him him that it's not him and to _**

**_continue. She feels better now that her arms are not raised above her head. She looks down at where her mate has her hands in his, _**

**_and sees her blood on her skin. Where the metal orbs had a hold on her, red gashes were left behind. She feels stinging on them and _**

**_her mate hears her distress and feels the pain she feels. Their link is getting stronger, she can feel how he doesn't like her discomfort _**

**_or her pain._**

**He can only think of getting rid of his mate's pain. He raises her wrist gently to his lips and begins to lick and suck the blood pooling at her **

**wrist. He follows the lines of blood that go up her arm, and underneath her elbows. He feels his mate's pain ease and her arousal grow. His **

**mate is enjoying his mouth on her skin.**

** _She leans her head back, silently moaning at the pleasure that comes from the feel of her mate's tongue on her. She senses her mate's _**

**_arousal grow and knows that he doesn't want to wait any longer but that he fears that she will not want to. She tells him to stop _**

**_through the link and with one last deep suck on her skin, he lets go._**

** He looks up and sees a faint red on his mate's face. She wants him, she yearns for his claiming. He senses through the link that she is **

**ready and he rejoices. His mate moves in closer until every inch of their body is touching one another. He can feel her hardened nipples on**

** his chest and it makes him growl.**

** _She feels his hard shaft against her stomach and she is proud that it's her that makes him this way, Makes him Mad with Lust. She _**

**_raises her hands to his chest, feeling the rise and fall as he let's air in and out of his body. She runs her hands up and down, basking at _**

**_sight of him. His chest is full of muscles and he has no hair here but her makes up for it where his loins is located. She removes her _**

**_eyes from his chest, back to his eyes and sees his pride in her enjoying how he looks. _**

**He moves his lips towards his mate, anticipating all the things he will do when he claims her. Softly, he touches his lips to his mate's and **

**begins to move his lips against hers. He wants to go fast, to go hard, take her and hear he screams of pleasure. But he still has her fear on **

**his mind. He can't stand to it in her eyes again, the fear directed towards him.**

** _She is getting impatient. She rubs her nipples against her mate's chest, hearing his groan and her gasp at the pleasure, mingled _**

**_together. She senses his hesitance, he doesn't want her to fear him. She doesn't but if he doesn't take her, she is going to mad._**

** He senses his mate's impatience and he doesn't want her to be unhappy. He pulls her so they are on their knees. He moves his mouth **

**against his mate's more passionately, complying with her silent and not-so-silent demands to take her. He moves his mouth down his **

**mate's neck, opening his mouth to taste the saltiness of her skin. He hears his mate gasp and he smiles against her skin. He licks and bites **

**her collarbone, her moans making him more aroused. He goes down to her breast and licks her skin. Suddenly he pulls back with an angry **

**growl. He tastes another on his mate's skin. He looks at her and her confusion. He bends down to smell her skin and see an image of a man **

**fondling his mate's breast. He also smells his mate's repulsion and anger and the man's satisfaction at her reaction. That man! He was the **

**one who brought him here. He isn't happy that another touched his mate or that this man, whoever he was, locked him in here with his **

**mate tied up and scared. He vowed that he would tear the man to pieces for ever disrespecting his mate.**

** _She watches her mate vow revenge and waits silently. She wishes that her mate didn't have to see that, see her moment of weakness. _**

**_She can't remember it happening but she knows it did and regrets not being able to stop the man for touching a place that belongs to _**

**_her mate, only her mate._**

**He senses her embarrassment and her sorrow at him seeing her moment of weakness. Through the mind link he tells her that it isn't her **

**fault. That he will make it better, he will erase all thought and scent of the man who dare try to violate her. He moves her mouth back to **

**her breast and engulfs it into his warmth mouth, sucking the scent and taste of that man off of her and replacing it with his. He grabs her  
**

**hips and pulls his mate closer, while bringing his mouth back up towards her lips to tangle his tongue around hers. He initiates a battle with**

** her mouth, fighting for dominance. He puts his hand underneath his mate's leg and begins to thrust his pelvis against hers. He lifts her up **

**and his mate wraps her legs around his waist. He puts her on the ground of the dungeon, the coldness and the mold ignored due to the **

**passion waiting to be released. He wants to plunge make her his but something is stopping him. He has this feeling that he doesn't **

**understand. A nagging in the deep layers of his mind telling him to not plunge into his mate, to be easy and gentle with her, things he didn't **

**fully know how to do. Again he uses instincts, instincts foreign to him and smells his mate. He smells her arousal, her readiness and her,**

** her pureness. He can smell that she was his mate. His life mate, the one destined to be with him for life. He didn't know why part of him**

** was rejoicing and the other nervous. His mate to him out off his thoughts by licking up his chest and biting his chin.**

** _She was ready NOW. She doesn't want to wait, she wants to be wrapped up in this unbearable lust. She arches her back telling her _**

**_matethat she can't wait, begging him to make her his. She pays no attention to his thoughts only aware of the desire she feels within _**

**_him. Her mate begins to move his mouth all over her chest, deciding to give into the desire, and forget whatever previous worries. _**

**He runs his hands up and down her legs, thighs and hips, molding his naked body into hers. He looks at his mate and watches her face as**

** her enters her. She moans out in pain and pleasure. He feels her slight pain at his mating and wonders why it hurts her. **

_** She doesn't care, the pain fuels her pleasure and she tells him through their link to keep going. She feels her mate enter her fully and **_

_**gives a cry of joy. She has been waiting for this moment for along time. She doesn't know why it took so long. She feels his **_

_**questioning, her mate wants to know if she is alright. She says yes that she wants him to keep going. **_

**He begins to move feeling the instant pleasure of his mate and he feels his grow. He begins to ride the tidal waves of pleasure doing **

**anything he can to make his mate happy. He isn't mating her the way he wants, not going to the deep dark place but he will make her his **

**and make her happy. He kisses her anywhere he can, licks and sucks any available place on her body. He locks his hand around her thigh, **

**that's wrapped around his waste, finding that the angle gives his mate and him more pleasure. He feels his pleasure built along with his **

**mate's. He also feels a power he can't describe. The beast in him is unsure but the man in him, the man in him that is at the bottom of the **

**layer in his head, tells him not to fear. He knows somehow that he is in trouble but he ignores it. He loves her. He loves his mate and he **

**knows that no matter what he will always love her, always want her. He would give up **anything** to be happy with her. He feels his mate's**

** release and the power deep within her.**

** _She feels her body engulfed in pleasure and slightly growls at the release. She opens her eyes to see her mate in the middle of his _**

**_pleasure as well. She then feels her power being released and she feels herself panic without knowing why. She watches her mate's _**

**_eyes go completely black. She knows that something wrong happened that she wasn't suppose to be with her mate this way. She _**

**_doesn't know why, or how she knows this. She sees her mate's eyes get back their red tint and asks him if he's okay. A part of her cries _**

**_out, knowing that whatever magic she released, her mate isn't going to be the same._**

**He feels the magic go through him. He thought that the magic would consume his soul but his heart fought against it. His love for his mate **

**saved him from her magic. He accepts this without question,for he feels his desire rise 10 fold again. He is ready to mate. He feels his **

**mate's distress and tells her that he is okay. That what ever that was didn't harm him, her magic had no effect on him. **

** She cries out in happiness, she didn't harm him. She sees the desire in his eyes and senses it through the link. She feels her answer his call **

**and gives into a deeper darker need that's urging her to make her mate hers. **


	5. Rougher Harder More

_**She flips her mate over until she is on top of him. She can sense his surprise and sense his excitement. She asks him why he didn't **_

_**claim her, posses her, mark her forever as his and no one else's. **_

**He answers that he didn't want to hurt her. That he didn't want her to fear him, because of his roughness. **

** _She tells him that she doesn't fear him and that she doesn't know why she did. She bends down towards her mate and bites his lip. _**

**He lifts up his hips towards her and growls. He can sense her go deeper and deeper into the lust, the dark deep place, where the rewards **

**are sweet. He follows suit and uses purely his beastly instinct and not his mind.**

** _She feels him fall into the deep dark place and growls in pleasure. She will mark him as hers. Make him belong to no other. She grabs a_**

**_ fistful of hair and pulls his head back. She begins to bite him down his neck, being urged on by his moans. She pulls him up by his hair _**

**_until they are in a sitting position. She puts her mouth and kisses him with tongue and teeth. _**

** He has his hands on her hips, feeling excitement due to his mate' s aggressive streak. He loves her this way, unashamed of her desire for**

** him. He raises his hips and hears her growl. **

** _She bites his lip hard, just hard enough to draw blood. She pulls back and sees blood pool on the bottom of his lip and it slowly begins _**

**_to drip from his mouth to his chin. She runs her tongue down the line his blood makes, all the way up back to his lips. She moves her _**

**_mouth against his, more forcefully than before. She raises her pelvis off of his member and slams back down. _They _Howl_ in _unison_. **

**_She grinds against her mate, feeling her pleasure and his grow. She feels a tingle of her power rise but she doesn't care. She wants _**

**_only to make her mate hers. To belong to her. Simultaneously, she pulls her mate's head back, bites his shoulder and slams down _**

**_onto him. _**

**The impact of the triple assault is too much,They release together, her power flowing out and going through him. He feels his shoulder **

**burn and knows that she has marked him, made him hers. Her essence, a part of her soul, that was released with her power, is within **

**him, while his blood is in her. This knowledge makes him growl. He wants her to belong to him as well. He looks at her and tell her **

**through the link that this time, he will claim her, possess her. She is to belong to no other when he is done with the claiming ritual.**


	6. Claiming between Mates

**He flips his mate over so that she is now beneath him. He licks her from her nipple, all the way to her earlobe. Trying to not take her too roughly, to not plunge deep within her. To not only think about his pleasure, his need to make her his. He doesn't want to hurt her but he doesn't know if he will be able to be gentle. He can't hold back anymore, he needs her to be his. He feels his mate's rush of excitement at finally being marked as his.**

_**She craves it, she wants it. She wants to only belong to her mate. She arches beneath her mate, begging him through their link to claim her. To take her without worry of hurting her, she wants him as he is, the beast and all.**_

**He is hesitant, he knows he can't stop the inevitable. He moves his mouth from her belly to in-between her breast. He moves to allow his tongue to flick against her nipples. Watching as they become harder and smelling the arousal on his mate multiply ten fold. He wants her, but he needs to watch himself. He wants to be rough but he doesn't want to accidently kill her. A male claiming his mate is different from when a female does it. A male goes completely into his beast and sometimes he hurts her. He is already wrapped up into his mate, he doesn't wan to end up killing her.**

_**She hears his doubts, senses his fear and feels his need. She wants him more than anything but she knows it is now her turn to calm him, to ease his fear. She raises up on her elbows and rubs her nose against his, in an affectionate manner. She brushes her lips against her mate, soothing his fear while increasing his need. She brushes her mouth against his once, twice and her mate sighs against her mouth. She goes in for deeper contact, while brushing her chest against his. She hears his growl and like a spark sets off a blaze, **_**He drives his tongue deep within his mate's mouth, enjoying the purr that comes from her. **

_**She sucks on her mate's tongue, hard. She tastes a spicy flavor on her tongue and the more she sucks on his tongue the more she craves his taste. She knows it's the netsubo no horumon, the craving hormone. It comes deep from within her mate and seeps deep within her to make her unafraid of her mate, with the hormone in her body she can't flee, she doesn't want to. She wants to be his as nature intended.**_

**His mate pulls him on top of her while scratching him from the back of his shoulders down to the front of his ribs. He growls back and feels himself fall deeper into the deep dark thoughts. He knows that she has the mating hormone in her system, it is in him as well. There is no going back. The only way to go is to mate, to make her his. He moves away from his mate enough to flip her over. He smells the lust and confusion intermingle on his mate. Through the link he tells her it's to keep her safe. If he has her neck and chest in front of him, he won't be able to stop himself from taking her roughly. At least having her back to him gives him back some control.**

_**She understands and she feels a unknown deep ache in her chest at him caring for her. She can't explain it but she wants him more now that he is being so protective of her body. That he is willing to not get the full satisfaction he graves all because he doesn't want to hurt her. She moves her hand behind her to lock on his hair and tugs him forward. She uses her teeth to tug on his lips while pulling the locks of his hair.**_

**He can't take it, he needs to make her his now. He raises them on to their knees. His mate's hand still locked on his hair. He hopes that this will save her from the true beast, save her from the animalistic desires that have been coursing through him since he saw her. He licks her neck, to her ear. And growls. **

_**She tugs on his bottom lips with her teeth once more, and **_**He loses himself to his animalistic desire. He loses himself to a ritual as old as time. He is finally claiming his mate.**

**With wild abandonment he plunges into her. **

_**She growls at the joining, meeting him thrust for thrust. Raising her hips higher and higher, making him go deeper and deeper within her silky depths. **_

**He growls, the man deep within him wishes he could slow down but he can't, the beast is completely out, claiming his mate. Black and red spots fill their eyes as they go through the mating ritual. His teeth are locked on her shoulder while his mate howls at the rapture going through her body. He raises them until they're only on there knees, still locked at her shoulder and her hand still locked behind his head. He pounds harder and harder into her, the more she growls, the more he pounds. The man deep within him is satisfied but the beast isn't, he still needs to feel all of his mate. He moves them back on to their hands and knees again only to flip them, so his back is on the floor. His mate is now on top of him, with her back still to his chest. His hands grips her hips and as he thrusts up, he shoves her down. Hitting a place in her body the makes her howl every time.**

_**She thrills at this new position, feeling more of him with each thrust. Her howls are now becoming whimpers. Since joining she has had rolls and rolls of pleasure going through her, but her mate hasn't. She wants desperately for him to join her in the rapture, in the release of pleasure. She feels his thrust and arches her back, the movement making him go deeper into her. She turns her head, bites and sucks on her mate's chin while she pulls his hair and arches her back. **_**The assault his mate bestows on him makes him growl in pleasure, the beast loves the aggression from his mate and finally releases his seed. With a growl and a whimper, they release together. They don't feel the power that comes from deep within her. Whatever it is, it is at rest, for now. **

**They lie as they are for a passing of a dozen heartbeats. Basking in the smell of musk, sweat and blood. He looks down at his mate's shoulder and sees the imprint of his teeth. He laps at it with his tongue, hearing a small moan come from his mate. Due to the **_**netsubo no horumon, **_**this spot on her shoulder will always be ready for his teeth. Instinctively, eveytime he is near release he will find this spot and latch on to it. He begins to suck on it, his mate's small moans, turning into loud whimpers. He latches on to the spot and bites down, the pain/pleasure of the bite making his mate arch her back, igniting the flame within them always on the surface, waiting to be released. **

**With a growl, he flips them until they are on hands and knees where they once were. He latches onto his mate and thrusts hard and deep within her, claiming her as his again. **

**He claimed his mate as hour after hour passed, trying to achieve the completion of mating. The more he took his mate the more he wanted her. He took and she gave, over and over again. All through the night, he claimed his mate. They only stopped when morning light began to pour through the dungeon window above them. They only stopped due to pure exhaustion. He could still smell his mate's need, the craving deep within her. He wants to take her but his body refuses to move. He watches as the light falls and caresses his mate's face. His mate is on top of him, in deep sleep. He feels an ache in his heart, one he doesn't understand but excepts none the less. He slowly drifts into a deep slumber, hearing a warning deep in his conscience that he needs to protect his mate. He vows he will, the man and the beast agree, his mate will be his forever and if need be until death, he will protect her. His Mate. His Soul. His Love.**


	7. Clarity After Hunger

_"Kahlan!" Richard screams, rushing towards her, running his sword through the masked men in his way. Richard gets to Kahlan's side seeing a big bruise on the side of her head, the imprint of the hilt of a sword evident on her fair skin. He hears footsteps behind him and raises up on to his feet, the sword glowing with rage that is coming from deep within the him. He sees more mask men come from behind the trees. He hears a voice behind, he looks to see an unmasked man, shaking Kahlan, saying "Mistress, Mistress. Oh please wake up mistress." Richard knows he is confessed and he knows he can't fight the men and protect Kahlan too. _

_"Help me protect your mistress" Richard tells him just as a masked man with a sword charges forward. The confessed man charges into the fray, killing the men he can. Richard kills the man who attacked him, feeling a slight smile rise up. His Kahlan confessed a strong masked man, always his little protector. He sees the confessed man fight three masked men and goes to get Kahlan. A flash of horror goes through his whole body as he sees two men tie Kahlan's hands with a rope. He runs towards them, a battle cry coming from his lips as he runs the men through with his sword. 'Where are Zedd and Cara?' Richard viciously thinks. He turns and see that a circle of masked men are now around him and a passed out Kahlan. The confessed man is lying on the forest floor with a dagger in his heart._

_"Come now Seeker. We don't want to hurt you. We just want that whore of a confessor you have. We will take her and you can go on your merry way or you can die where you stand."_

_Richard's response was to grab one of Kahlan's daggers on the floor from the fray and throw it at the man who called Kahlan, his love, his soul mate, a whore and it pierces through his skin into his heart. The other men charge forward and the battle begins. Richard is getting attacked from all sides. He knows if he doesn't go into the power of the sword he will die, worst no one will be able to protect his Kahlan. He prays to the Creator and the spirits that he isn't wrong and whispers the words "Blade be true this day". Richard goes under the full power of the rage, thoughts of Kahlan's safety only making the magic more powerful. He battles the masked men, cutting into to them as they lose arms and legs. As they lose their heads and their lives for messing with what's his. He gets snapped out of the power of the sword by a shot to his name. Even through the magic, he still couldn't fully protect his Kahlan. He sees a man with an unconscience Kahlan in his arms, with a knife to her neck. _

_"Change of plans" one of the masked men said. "We are taking you Seeker. You may just fall into what I have planned for the Mother Confessor." _

_Richard then feels the hilt of a sword hit the back of his head and goes down to the floor. He would've gotten back up if he didn't get his hands tied behind his back the moment he hit the floor. The exhaustion that has been trying to pull him under deep sleep for weeks now came to surface. Richard would've been able to fight it if he hadn't gone under the power of the sword which left him weak afterwards and on top of that being hit across the head after being in a nonstop battle with more than two dozen men. Richard felt himself fall under the spell of fatigue, wishing he had the strength to protect Kahlan. Feeling the fatigue, the pain, the guilt and the fear overcome him, Richard closed his eyes, vowing to protect the woman who belongs to him and no other._

**With a jolt, He raises from his sleep and opens his eyes. He sees bright light coming from the opening in the ceiling and wonders what was in his head as he slept. He only knows that he has an urge to check on his mate and he has a frantic need to protect her.**

** The rest of his senses come into focus, the cloudiness of sleep lifting from his brain. He registers the feel of a warm curvy body against his and looks down to see his mate asleep. She is lying against his chest her hair pulled around her face, darkness underneath her eyes and the bruises all over her body are more noticeable now that there is a little bit of light. He feels rage that his mate was hurt but he vows he will make the man who caused her pain will pay. **

** He runs his fingers through her hair watching as she shifts and parts her lips. A stab of lust goes through him and he wants to claim her again. The beast in him urges him to do so. To wake up his mate and claim her again and again and again just as he did the night before. But the man in him, tells him no. That his mate needs time to heal. **

** He battles his hunger and decides to let her sleep. He doesn't know why but he wants to watch her sleep. The indescribable beauty on her face is more important than claiming her as his mate. Seeing her sleep brings him intense pleasure, and other feelings he doesn't understand. A feeling that goes beyond pleasure. He watches as the light outside gets a rich orange color. He knows based on the color of light coming through the small opening that it will be a least 5 hours until the sun goes down.**

** This knowledge creates a small panic in him but he doesn't know why. What he does know is that when the sun goes down he will have to keep his promise of making sure his mate is safe, protecting her at all cost. He knows he will have to do this as sure has he knows the sun will set and with it trouble will come. He looks at his mate and his troubled thoughts go away. He falls into a peaceful slumber, feeling content to be lying with his mate.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**She feels something tickling her cheek and begins to stir out of her slumber. The space surrounding her is all ready half way pitched into darkness. This causes panic in her and she begins to shoot up until she feels her mate's arm around her. She sees her mate beneath her staring up at her, silently asking what and where is the danger. She shakes her head, briefly noticing her mate's presence in her mind isn't as strong as before. The intensity of being able to link with her mate is no longer there. She finds it strange and yet she is unafraid. She looks at her mate and notices bruises on his body, obviously from their captor. She looks further down his body and she's a part of his body stands out from his body. Suddenly curious about her mate's body she grabs the piece of his body that is sticking out and squeezes it trying to figure out it's use. She then hears her mate growl from deep within his chest and manages to look up into eyes and see two physical changes in her mate before he drags her down towards him. One is his desire, the other is the color of his eyes, they are no longer what they were. Instead of red and black coloring his eyes, her mate's eyes now hold a lighter color, a shade of brown. **_

**He drags his mate down to him and then flips her over until she is beneath him. He slams his mouth against hers, pushing his tongue until it comes in contact with hers, making the fire in his body grow. After she touched him, the part of his body that joins them together, makes them one, all he could think of is his mate underneath him, her arcing beneath him while he slips into her, which they were presently doing. He enters her slowly, yearning for her but not wanting to hurt her. It was only her **first time** mating with someone since they became **prisoners**. He can't go too fast, he might hurt his mate, when that is the last thing he wants to do. He begins to move his mouth along his mate's chest, stopping to pull her **nipple** into his mouth. Running his tongue back and forth against her **nipple while he slowly enters into** his mate. He begins to move, slowly, continue to lick her chest to give her pleasure.**

_**All she knew is that he needed to go faster, much faster her mate was going too slow. She wanted to feel her mate, **deep inside her until she didn't know where she ended and he began. **Her mate needed to go faster much faster, so she tilts her hips to urge him on and he complies.**_

**He begins to move faster and faster. He can tell his mate enjoys it, by the way **moans and whimpers and **growls are coming from her. He latches onto her neck, biting and licking the pain away. He moves faster and faster until his pelvic bone is rubbing against his mate's **clit. Spirits she needed to come, and she needed to come now. He didn't know how long he could last and her didn't want to come until Kahlan did first. Richard licks Kahlan's nipples moving his hips in a bruising force.

_**She felt the intense passion rise up within her, wanting **desperately for the ache inside her to ease. She feels him sucking on her breast while he moves faster and faster above her._

_"Richard" Kahlan moans trying to reach release._

"Come. Now." Richard tells her, not able to tell her in full words. A heartbeat later he feels Kahlan flutter, tense and than scream out in ecstacy as she and her power finds release. Richard follows while he feels Kahlan's power go through him and her release surround him, biting down on her shoulder as he does so.

This had to be the best dream Kahlan ever had. She arches her back and whimpers softly, her movement causing soreness and pleasure at the same time. Richard moves his head from her neck and descends his lips to hers. Richard bites Kahlan's lips, sliding his top teeth against her bottom lip before dragging it into his mouth to suck on it, causing Kahlan to arch her back making Richard move deeper into her. Kahlan moans Richard's name latching on to his top lip and sucking on it. Kahlan tips her head back after Richard releases her lips. Richard trails his lips down her neck, his attention going to the bite mark on her shoulder. Kahlan wonders briefly why in this particular dream Richard bites her. Before he can reach the mark, there is a distinctive click behind him. Kahlan tenses along with Richard and watches as the door in front of her swings open and she sees a face she had hoped to never see again: Lord Fyren.

Lord Fyren looks at how Richard and her are entangled in one another and with a smirk on his face, he screams out "Guards!", just before Kahlan looks up at Richard with a shocked and horrified look on her face. This wasn't a dream, Kahlan was beneath Richard coming down from the ecstacy they shared..

"No!" Kahlan screams as Lord Fyren laughs in front of her. By the blank, yet devoted look on Richard's face, there are no words needed: Kahlan confessed Richard, he was now her love slave.


End file.
